Dame una razón
by LSCQ15
Summary: Continuación de "Mientras Tenga su Sonrisa"// Takato y Henry estan en casa solos... un mal paso, un canal equivocado, el sentimiento y las hormonas al límite... una receta para el deseo// One-shot/LEMON, my first lemon! YAOI TakatoxHenry!


Bienvenidos a una nueva producción de la enferma mente de LSCQ15!!!!

Nee... Se que deberia estar más ocupado en continuar los fics que estan a medias... pero es que no se me vienen muchas ideas para esos y, por otra parte, estoy teniendo más ideas para Digimon en este ultimo rato xD Asi que por ahora, este sera el proyecto que más intentaré actualizar... por ahora, porque no pienso abandonar mis otros proyectitos jejeje

A ver, que puedo decir sobre este fic... ok, lo primero es que es la continuacion de: "Mientras tenga su sonrisa" . Pero como este es LEMON puro (ASI ES; MI PRIMER LEMON!!!!) decidi separarlo, pues Mientras tenga su sonrisa es mas sentimental.

Luego, DIGIMON no me pertenece en absoluto... asi es, nada, nadita...

Y por último:: AQUI HAY YAOI, BL, ENTRE CHICOS, ok? asi k si no te gusta eso... pues no lo leas. Y si aun asi lo quieres leer... yo te lo adverti (muajajaja MUAJAJAJAJA es mi risa malevola, no se preocupen)

Ok, ahora si. Con ustedes, mis queridos lectores...

EL FIC!!!!

* * *

**LSCQ15 se complace en presentar...**

- ¿Momantai?

- Si, momantai... - respondí ensanchando mi sonrisa... por que asi creía que iban a ser las cosas... pero no resultaron como yo esperaba

**"Dame una buena razón"**

Un mes despues******

- Takato... - intente hablar luego de que hubiera acabado la centésima discusión conmigo mismo del día

- ZZZZ - Takato continuo dormido, sin escucharme. No podía creer que existiera un ser humano que dormido inspirara tanta inocencia y ternura... si parecía un ángel...

- Takato... despierta - dije zarandeandolo levemente, temiendo que si él continuaba dormido en mi regazo, las ansias que tenía de tenerlo cerca se hicieran incontrolables

- Mmmm... no quiero - respondio aún medio adormilado, apenas abriéndo sus ojos miel y viéndome con un brillo extraño - tengo sueño... y estaba soñando bonito...

Luego de esta breve declaración, volvió a dormise, esta vez abrazándose ligeramente a mi. "¿Me has visto cara de peluche?" pensé en mi fuero interno, luego de dar un suspiro y mirar el ambiente que nos rodeaba para intentar distraerme de su contacto.

Estabamos en mi casa, en mi habitación para ser más especificos. Mis padres se habían ido a una fiesta que estaba ofreciendo la mamá de Rika para celebrar una colección de ropa basada en Renamon y que había sido todo un éxito. Todos nuestros padres estaban allí. Y Takato había decidido quedarse a dormir en mi casa. Aunque el término que yo hubiera elegido es que había sido obligado por su madre, que se negaba a dejarlo completamente solo en casa, pues hace poco habían robado cerca de allí. Yo sabía de primera mano que Takato no quería incomodarme, pero en realidad... teniendolo dormido en mi regazo, donde se había quedado dormido a la mitad de la película que estabamos viendo... no era en absoluto incómodo... es más... se sentía bien... demasiado...

- ¡Takato! - le dije algo exasperado, haciendo que se asuste y se caiga al piso, por donde coincidentemente se había resbalado el control remoto... De momento no me fije en que canal de televisión había quedado el aparato, pues me preocupe de sobremanera al ver a Takato en el piso...

- Lo lamento mucho... lo siento - le dije, ayudándole a incorporarse y revisando que no se hubiera hecho daño... lo cual era tan solo un pretexto para poder palpar ligeramente su cuerpo sin sentirme culpable.

- No te preocupes, Henry... estoy bien - me dijo, intentando tranquilizarme... pero de repente se puso lívido, lo que me preocupo mucho más aún

- Takato... ¿Seguro que estas bien? - no me respondió - Takato ¿Que tienes?

- ... Henry... yo... - tartamudeo, pasando del la palidez a un rubor intenso - ¿puedes... apagar... el televisor?

- ¡No te estoy preguntando eso! - le respondí con algo de ira. Tal vez se habia hecho daño, ¿y queria que ahorre energia electrica?

- Pero... es que... - dijo poniendose aún mas rojo que antes

- ¡Pero nada! - le corté - vamos al baño a buscar el botiquín, al menos así estaré más tranquilo

Intente llevarlo conmigo, pero era igual que intentar mover un bloque de cemento de una tonelada. Por alguna razón, Takato se había quedado quieto en donde estaba, mirando estático un punto fijo. En una intentona más, pise el control del televisor, acertando en el volumen.

- ¡Ahhhhh! Si, más adentro, ¡más!

Me quede helado unos segundos, y luego voltee a mirar al televisor. Una película yaoi estaba en el canal que Takato había cambiado accidentalmente. Y no era todo. Los hombres que se devoraban en pantalla parecían una versión adulta de nosotros dos. El seme, de cabello azul y ojos grises, se deleitaba en el placer que su penetración le causaba al uke, de cabello cafe y ojos de color miel. No sólo ambos estaba disfrutando muchísimo, sino que lo hacían de manera tan salvaje, que me fue imposible no desear lo mismo. Entendía porque Takato se había puesto rojo como un tomate y porque me había suplicado que apage el televisor. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, no podía encontrar las fuerzas para apagar el televisor, pues estaba embotado por ver la excitante escena que se desarrollaba allí... justo como lo imaginaba cuando me masturbaba pensando en Takato.

Al final, cuando ambos actores llegaron al climax, pude controlar mis brazos y apagar el televisor, antes de que empezara la siguiente escena y me quedara demasiado extasiado para apagarlo. Prendí la luz de mi habitación, y ahí vi a Takato, completamente rojo, e intentando desviar la mirada.

- Si... ya sé - empezó a decir antes de que yo siquiera abriera mi boca - es asqueroso... no puedo creer que hayas visto lo que tanto gozaba con Ryo... pero debes entender... eso era para mi... el paraíso... y - empezó a llorar desconsoladamente - ahora me debes ver tan repulsivo... tan... desagradable

No supe que estaba haciendo exactamente, pues la parte racional de mi mente estaba tomando nota de la erección que la pelicula me habia dejado. Pero mi cuerpo se movio automáticamente hacia Takato, a abrazarlo, a protegerlo, a demostrarle que le amaba tambien...

Sentir su cuerpo contra el mío en tal estado de excitación fue delicioso, y pronto mi abrazo para reconfortarlo se había transformado en algo cada vez más lujurioso. Y Takato no fue ajeno a eso.

- Henry - me preguntó tímidamente - ¿Por qué está tan duro "allí abajo"?

- Eso es porque... - intente buscar una respuesta que no tuviera que ver con la verdad: que quería hacerlo mío en ese instante... pero no pude encontrar otra respuesta, y no queria decirle mentiras a Takato - ver esa película me ha despertado el apetito...

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! - dijo Takato, apartándose de mí en un santiamén.

- Lo siento, Takato... creeme que yo no quería... es una reacción involuntaria...

- ¡Ya sé que es involuntario! - me dijo, histérico - ¡Pero como puedes excitarte con algo como eso!

- No me vas a decir ahora que no te gusta - le dije con reproche, intentando no sentirme avergonzado ante su acusación. Pero sinceramente, yo tenía razón, y eso hizo que se pusiera rojo otra vez.

- Pero es que... yo... y luego tú... tu me dijiste que no... que no sentías más que una amistad muy fuerte por mi - me miro con algo de confusión - yo deje ir mis esperanzas... no creia que tu... y ahora...

- Takato... yo... - tartamudee luego de un momento de silencio - antes no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ti... quiero decir, no queria pensar en la posibilidad de que tu me gustaras más que como un amigo...

El me miro otra vez con la expresión de tristeza profunda que yo odiaba ver en su rostro. No pude evitar acercarme a él, y abrazarlo, reconfortarlo, sentirlo cerca. El no me apartó, sino que se aferro a mi. Continue hablando entonces:

- Takato, puedo ser muy racional y práctico la mayor parte del tiempo... pero no soy de piedra... y no he podido evitar que con cada momento que pasamos luego de Ryo... no, incluso antes, luego de que nos unimos tanto cuando acabamos con el D-Reaper... el desear no ser tan solo uno mas de tus amigos... de saberme tuyo, de sentirte así, abrazado a mí...

- Yo no sé que decirte - susurró Takato en mi pecho, haciendo que su calido aliento me hiciera desearlo aún más - tan sólo que me des una razón para que pueda creerte... no quiero que me vuelvan a usar sólo para saciar ansias de otro cuerpo... no quiero que vuelvan a jugar conmigo.

- Takato... te daré dos razones: La primera: Yo he visto el daño que te hizo Ryo... y sé que jamás podría hacerte daño... soy incapaz de hacerlo porque solo deseo tu felicidad...

- ¿Y la segunda? - me preguntó viendome con un rostro lleno de ansiedad y de necesidad... yo tambien sentía la misma necesidad que él... no pude resistirme...

Lo tome en brazos de manera firme, y le besé. Al principio, no obtuve respuesta de sus labios, pero poco a poco sus labios tambien empezaron a moverse con los mios, permitiendome accesar a su boca. Takato sabía a... pan. Me reí en mi fuero interno de esa extraña coincidencia, pero ese sabor tan dulce y delicioso no podia compararse con otra cosa, no encontraba nada que se le pareciera excepto eso: pan. Mientras el beso fue adquiriendo pasión, mis manos lo estrecharon más fuerte, e hice que se recargara contra mi, pudiendo palpar su cuerpo sin ninguna reserva por primera vez... Sentí como sus manos acariciaban mi cabello, y me instaban a seguir besándolo cada vez más apasionadamente. Con un ligero empujón, le hice saber que necesitaba aire. Nos separamos y pude ver su rostro. Estaba rojo y brillante de sudor. Sus ojos relumbraban de manera especial y su respiración era entrecortada e irregular, como la mía.

- Henry... - me dijo con la voz ronca - quiero... que me hagas tuyo esta noche... por favor...

- No tienes que pedirmelo dos veces... - le respondí, acercándome e introduciendo mi lengua suavemente en su oido, haciendolo suspirar de placer - no sabes cuanto he soñado con este momento... mi Takato...

- ¿Mi Takato? - me preguntó con voz dubitativa

- Si... ¿o acaso no quieres ser mio? - le dije con una sonrisa

- Si... pero... suena tan... especial...

- Es que eso eres para mí

Y ahí acabo nuestra conversación, pues no pudimos resistirnos a otro beso apasionado. En nuestro extasis terminamos echados en la cama, yo encima de un gimiente Takato, que de alguna manera, se las habia arreglado para desprenderme de mi camiseta sin que me diera cuenta siquiera hasta que, con un movimiento rápido, yo quede debajo de él, y su rostro emepzó a bajar de mi boca a mi pecho.

Takato era en una palabra salvaje. Luego de que me habia vuelto loco con aquellos besos incendiarios, ahora sus labios estaban muy ocupados besando mi pecho, lamiendo suavemente mis pezones, haciendome suspirar de placer y desear que su boca estuviera cada vez más cerca de mi intimidad. Pero, a la vez, queria que su lengua siguiera causandome esas sensaciones tan nuevas y extasiantes.

Luego de que jugueteo un momento en mi abdomen, llegó a mis pantalones. En cualquier otra ocasión me hubiera avergonzado de la tamaña erección que se veía claramente a traves de mi buzo, pero en ese momento, no me importo en lo absoluto. Y mucho menos me importo cuando Takato empezó a bajar mis pantalones, con mucho cuidado, para ver mi masculinidad directamente. La ropa cedio lentamente, casi haciendome rabiar, pues ansiaba mostrale a Takato lo mucho que había crecido, tanto física como amatoriamente. Al ver mi erección, Takato no pudo contener un suspiro. Me dio un pequeño ataque de risa, pero fue ahogado rápidamente en cuanto sus suaves manos empezaron a acariciar mi miembro de manera sutil, casi delicada, pero al mismo tiempo, sus manos imprimian una cierta ansia y desesperación a lo que hacía. Yo tambien me sentia ansioso por más, y cada vez sentía como el placer se hacía irresistible mientras aumentaba la velocidad y el morbo a sus movimientos. En un momento dado, me estaba masturbando en toda regla, y yo empecé a emitir pequeños gemidos, que aunque intentaba ahogar, no podía.

- Oh Henry - dijo Takato con mucha timidez mientras continuaba su labor - Yo... quiero... es decir... ¿Podría... probar su sabor?

- No tienes que pedirme permiso para nada - le dije, acariciando su sonrojado rostro - hoy yo soy tuyo... haz de mi lo que quieras, pues para eso me siento hecho esta noche.

No se hizo esperar. Antes de que siquiera terminara de hablar, sus labios ya habian bajado al nivel necesario para lo que queria hacer. Primero, disminuyó el ritmo de sus manos, y, poco a poco, mi pene fue entrando en su boca, haciendome sentir una sensación de placer que jamás había experimentado antes. Un jadeo se escapo de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlo, y cuando su lengua entro en contacto con la piel dentro de él, empecé a jadear en toda regla. No podía creer que Takato fuera tan experto, ajustando la presión, lamiendo suavemente unas veces y salvajemente otras, a veces sacandoselo de la boca para lamerlo por completo, a veces metiendose todo lo que podia caber. Era para mí el éxtasis. Y no sólo lo decían mis manos, enredadas en su cabello para evitar que detuviera la succión, sino entre los jadeos que soltaba, le pedía más y más.

Takato tenía sus manos ocupadas en acariciar mis testículos, pero de pronto, una se deslizó gracias al sudor a un punto específico debajo de ellos, un retazo de piel que antes no sabía que existía, y que ahora me importaba demasiado, pues era el ocasionante de que sintiera mi orgasmo viniendo.

- Takato - gemí a pesar de la sensación que me invadía - me voy a... me estoy viniendo, ¡Takato!

El se apartó, pero no a tiempo, y pude sentir como el primer chorro de semen se liberaba dentro de su boca y luego vi como los restantes acababan en su cara, mientras me entregaba al máximo placer que jamás había conocido en toda mi existencia. Takato, con la cara llena del producto de mi orgasmo, se acercó a mí, y me preguntó:

- Henry... ¿Te ha gustado tanto de verdad?

- Si - respondí en cuanto recuperé el habla - Takato... ha sido lo más delicioso que he sentido en mi vida... pero ahora es mi turno.

Me acerqué a su rostro, y lamí los restos de mi esencia. Él se quedo quieto, con los ojos cerrados, esperando lo siguiente. Luego, empecé a besarlo de nuevo, sintiendo vagamente que mi miembro volvía a su anterior estado de dureza. Lo eché en la cama y me deleite en quitarle toda la ropa que impedia que su piel suave y fragante fuera mía. Aspiré el aroma que desprendía. Aunque Takato siempre olia a pan, ese olor ahora me resultó de lo más excitante, y al no poder aguantar las ganas de ver todo su cuerpo, le quité los pantalones de un tirón. Takato se sonrojo mucho al ver como me deleitaba en la contemplación de su intimidad. Era un poco más pequeño que el mío y no tenía tanto vello púbico, pero aún así era algo delicioso a la vista. Tome su erección en mis manos y empecé a emular los mismos movimientos que me llevaron al clímax. Takato, sin embargo, no reprimia sus gemidos, y escuchar su voz gimiendo mi nombre y suplicando por más era una bendición para mis oidos.

Cuando empecé a lamer su pene, Takato casi gritaba de placer. Me sentía increiblemente bien al saberme la causa de ese placer que lo hacía tan vulnerable y frágil. Mientras tenía su miembro en la boca, no pude evitar el deseo de hacerlo terminar en mi boca. Queria probar su esencia. Así que toque aquel trocito de piel que me habia convulsionado a mi. Takato solo emitio un grito ahogado, y pude ver que habia cogido una de mis almohadas y la estaba mordiendo para no gritar de placer. Mi dedo, masajeando poco a poco, llegó a su entrada. Al principio estaba algo dubitativo, pero en un arranque de excitación pura, le meti el dedo para sentir su interior. Cuando lo hice, Takato empezó a gemir, a pesar de la almohada que tenía entre sus dientes. Masajee un poco su interior y entonces, sus manos intentaron apartarme de su miembro sin éxito. Pocos segundos después, su semilla llenó mi garganta, dejándome un gusto extraño en la boca, más nada desagradable. Bebí hasta la última gota de su semen, y deje que mi dedo continuara su labor sumado a uno más que acababa de hacer su ingreso.

- Henry... por favor - escuché gemir a Takato, mientras el placer hacía estragos en su capacidad para hablar - metelo ya... ahora... quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

Lo miré con algo de asombro, y pude ver que otra vez estaba duro, casi tanto como yo. Pero yo tenía algo de miedo. Era primerizo y Takato era la persona con la que estaba perdiendo mi castidad. No estaba muy seguro de eso. Además yo era más grande que él, y existía la posibilidad de que le hiciera daño... Pero ambos lo deseabamos. Yo queria devorarlo y él quería que lo devore. Todo estaba dispuesto para ello.

Me incliné sobre él, tomando en mis manos sus caderas y levantándolo un poco para poder penetrarlo con mayor facilidad. Su entrada parecia pedir a gritos que mi miembro erecto y duro se entierre en ella. Me apoyé ligeramente sobre él y empecé mi entrada. A pesar de hacerlo suave y despacio, Takato hizo un gesto de dolor.

- Takato... ¿Estas bien? - le pregunté, al ver sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y como tambien siseaba ligeramente

- Si - me respondio entre dientes - sigue, por favor Henry

- Pero...

- Por favor - abrió los ojos y me miró suplicante - dame más... quiero más... por favor Henry.

No pude resistirme a esa mirada y me enterré por completo en mi amado Takato. Se sentía muy extraño y caliente ahi dentro. El interior de Takato me abrazaba, haciendome sentir miles de cosas a la vez. Queria atacar con fuerza y velocidad, pero no queria hacerle daño, asi que empecé a moverme despacio, casi sin salir de su interior. Cuando vi que su cara libre de todo gesto de tensión y que el placer volvía a transformar sus facciones, empecé a retirarme casi por completo y a embestir con fuerza. Entrando y saliendo, entrando y saliendo, y no podia dar crédito a mis ojos cuando veia a mi miembro entrar y salir de ese cuerpo, que empezaba a pedir más velocidad con los movimientos de sus caderas.

Complací a su pedido y empecé a atacar con velocidad y fiereza. No podia concebir tanto placer, mientras Takato se abrazaba a mi y gemia en mi oido. Una de mis manos empezó a masturbarlo al ritmo de las penetraciones y la otra me permitio levantar su cuerpo para una embestida más dura. Cuando grito, crei que le había hecho daño, pero pronto entendí que ese dolor inicial se había convertido en un placer arrebatador y que acababa de encontrar el punto que lo volvía loco. Segui embistiendo con fiereza y cada vez, Takato empezaba a gritar más fuerte mi nombre.

- ¡Henry! ¡Sigue por favor, no pares! - escuchaba su voz, convertida en un estimulante de lo más erotico para mis oidos, y que me instaba a continuar las sensaciones tan nuevas de estar penetrandolo - ¡Ah! ¡Henry! ¡Oh Henry, por favor, sigue! ¡HENRY!

No podia contenerme mucho tiempo, sabia que estaba cerca, pero queria llegar con él. Me contuve unos segundos más y pude escuchar su grito de placer mientras mis manos se llenaban con su segundo orgasmo de la noche. Senti que su interior me apretaba aún más, y eso fue lo que me hizo eyacular dos embestidas más tarde. Dentro de él. Fue lo más extasiante de mi vida entera.

Salí de su interior y me derrumbé sobre él. Ambos estabamos demasiado cansados para hablar en ese momento, y solo atinamos a besarnos un poco más. Ambos necesitabamos ese dulce beso luego de tamaño orgasmo.

- Henry... - me preguntó cuando ambos estuvimos un poco más tranquilos - ¿De verdad estabas tan preocupado por mi que no notaste el yaoi que estaba dando en el televisor?

- Exacto... - le respondí, abriéndome por vez primera a alguien - esa película tan sólo reflejo un momento, no lo que yo siento por ti. Esto es más duradero. Y tal vez pueda perder muchas cosas luego de esto... pero lo que más temo perder eres tú... no existe ni existirá nadie que pueda tomar tu lugar aquí. - tomé su mano derecha y la lleve a mi pecho para que pudiera sentir los aún rápidos latidos de mi corazón - ¿Puedes sentirlo? No ha habido otra persona que pudiera hacer lo mismo...

- Espero que esa sea tu versión cursi y melosa de "Te Amo" - bromeo Takato, acariciando mi rostro, regalandome una sonrisa genuina por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- No, es esta - le di un beso mas dulce y menos lujurioso que los de esa noche, y luego de separarnos, le dije - Te amo, Takato Matsuki, no hubiera accedido a perder mi castidad contigo si fuera de otro modo. Yo te amo, y jamás te haré daño. Y quiero creer que tu me amas....

- Por supuesto que sí - dijo acurrucandose en mi pecho - Pero tengo una pregunta...

- Dime, mi Takato - le dije, relamiendome en el pensamiento de que era mio oficialmente

- Dame una razón para que no volvamos a tener sexo dentro de unos instantes

Me rei nerviosamente... No queria pensar en ninguna.

* * *

WAAAAAAAAAAAAA Acabe!!!! no lo puedo creer

En primeras, gracias a Juri di Lammermoor, a Escritor Fantasma y a Moon-9251 por los comentarios en "Mientras tenga su sonrisa" y en especial al ultimo, por que sin él, me hubiera demorado más de un mes en terminar pues no tenia a alguien que me dijera a cada rato que queria leer mi lemon, ¡Gracias Izzy!.

Y luego, gracias a ustedes, mis queridos lectores, y espero que hayan disfrutado (en el buen y el mal sentido xD) mi nueva creación

¡Dejen sus reviews por favor, quiero saber que opinan de mi primer lemon!!

Un saludo ---- LSCQ15


End file.
